<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>终末之冬：应愿而生 by TAkiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438899">终末之冬：应愿而生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkiji/pseuds/TAkiji'>TAkiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>终末之冬 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkiji/pseuds/TAkiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>终末之冬 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921891</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>终末之冬：应愿而生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　诺顿位于欧洲大陆北方的某处，作为兰德国的一个相对独立的行省而存在着。冬天的诺顿寒冷又干燥，行人都不愿意在街上过多逗留。相比于室外，人们更愿意在有着壁炉与烧酒的装饰奢华的酒馆中打发时光，富翁以及贵族也不例外。<br/>　　一位服务生端着两瓶葡萄酒和两份报纸来到窗边的一个位子，那里坐了两位衣着考究的年轻贵族，其中一位金发的男人带着金丝眼镜蓄着短须，翘着脚尖悠闲地读报。而另一位黑发棕瞳的男人明显年轻了许多，正优哉游哉地大口吮吸啤酒顶层的泡沫，亮晶晶的白沫沾满了他的嘴角。年轻服务生熟练地为他们打开瓶塞并倒酒：<br/>　　“霍夫曼伯爵，”<br/>　　他对那位戴金丝眼镜的贵族说道：“您要的酒在这儿了。”霍夫曼伯爵点头道：“好，好。今天有什么新闻呢...让-德-德尔内伯爵，一块看看吧。”<br/>　　报纸上的日期是新国历22年12月23日，其实也没什么新闻，不是战争就是战争。让一打眼就知晓上面的全部内容，但霍夫曼伯爵仍然兴致勃勃地仔细浏览。让笑话他：<br/>　　“别看了，一个破报纸能让你兴奋成这样？说吧，马克斯，你是又闯什么祸了才跑出来的？”<br/>　　马克斯仿佛没听到一样，没答话也没反应，仍然饶有兴味地阅读新闻。让皱着眉头一把夺过报纸：<br/>　　“喂！你总是这样，一个劲逃避算什么？！”<br/>　　马克斯皱着眉头，不耐烦地抱怨：“你让我安静一会行不行？”又伸手把报纸抢了回来。<br/>　　“对了，让。你看看这个。”马克斯摘下眼镜，掏出一方小手帕轻轻地擦拭，然后将报纸轻轻推到让的面前。<br/>　　让喝着酒欣赏着酒馆的美妙音乐，他不想在一份早就知道内容的报纸上浪费时间。他连姿势都没有变，慵懒地问道:<br/>　　“怎么？又哪儿开战了？”<br/>　　“不，不是开战。是一场小规模工人暴动。发生在首府布尔施顿。”<br/>　　“哈！一场小规模工人暴动，你怕什么！他们还能捅翻天不成！”让嘴角上扬，咧开嘴嘲笑道。他显然没有把这群底层人放在眼里。<br/>　　“小规模？我可不这么觉得。”马克斯眼睛眯成一条弯弯的缝，他轻轻捋着短须，盘算道:“看来到达十字路口的时间比我预想得早嘛...是时候做决定了。”<br/>　　让从小就与这位康斯维斯廷地方的马克斯-冯-霍夫曼伯爵认识，马克斯比他年长十岁，两家也比较熟络，自然玩到了一块去。让知道霍夫曼家的老约翰伯爵霸道蛮横，用军队的方式来训练儿子，希望儿子将来同他一样成为一个立下赫赫战功的将帅。<br/>　　让不清楚马克斯是否愿意成为军人，但让知道他无时无刻不在反抗约翰。为了培养他冷酷的性格，约翰竟当着年幼的马克斯的面在霍夫曼城堡的地下室对仆人与战俘施以酷刑，并且每天严格按照军队作息生活与训练。而他为了对抗，就会抓小猫，小狗之类的小动物虐待取乐一番然后将它们的尸体制成标本欣赏，或者直接把剥完了皮的血淋淋的动物残肢塞进约翰的被窝。之前父子关系已经有闹得最僵的一次，是马克斯拒绝了一位贵族小姐的求婚却和一位女仆搞出了孩子，约翰的做法是拔光了女仆的指甲并当即刺死了那个婴儿。<br/>　　眼前的马克斯却哼着小调浏览报纸，他一定恨透了约翰，只是从来没有向任何人表露过。今天又不知道出了什么事，让他跑到自家的酒馆来。<br/>　　服务生急急忙忙跑过来：“伯爵！伯爵！您父亲正找你呢！”马克斯一撇嘴丢开报纸站起身，手上开始整理自己的衣领与头发。服务生附耳说道：<br/>　　“他发火了！非说今天要剥了你的皮！您又闯什么祸了？”马克斯推开他：<br/>　　“别烦！"<br/>　　转头对让微微一笑，推了一下金丝眼镜，有些胜利的意味：<br/>　　“你先回去吧，我爸找我呢。”<br/>　　只有真正踏进了霍夫曼庄园的土地，他才一收嘻嘻哈哈玩世不恭的样子。他已经预料到会发生什么，并且没有任何准备与借口，因为在父亲面前准备与借口毫无意义。<br/>　　霍夫曼庄园相当气派：大面积的草坪，草坪上勤勤恳恳劳作的工人与仆人如星星一般分布。远处是红砖铸就的城堡与金色的钟，城堡周围有数不清的小路像四周伸展，金色的尖顶在夕阳下还反射着余晖。可是表面光鲜下的罪恶与不公平又有谁去在乎呢？<br/>　　走近了城堡门口，他就听到了女人撕心裂肺地惨叫和父亲的怒吼。管家赫尔曼早在门口等候，赫尔曼满面的愁容：“老爷在里面发火……”马克斯冷冷地哼了一声推门而入。<br/>　　一见门打开，约翰便像恶狼一般猛扑过去，紧紧揪住马克斯的衣领往门上撞，边撞边吼道：<br/>　　“你他妈还好意思回来！你他妈还敢回来？！”约翰虽然上了年纪，力气大不如从前，但马克斯还是感受到身体与墙壁相撞的麻木震痛。他咬着牙，拼命掰开约翰的手，稍一用力，便将约翰的手从自己的肩膀扯下来，扔到一边。他发现这件他梦寐以求的事实施起来其实并不算困难，胆子大了些，反过来揪住了约翰的衣领:<br/>　　“这也是你叫我回来的，给我滚远点，老疯子！”然后一用力把他一把推出去老远。<br/>　　约翰被推出去后连连后退好几步，他无法控制自己的身体，感觉就像一种无形的力量将他的身体向后用力拉扯一样，这力量让他失去了平衡，也失去了心中的平衡。他一个踉跄跌坐到地板上，随着时间的推移他已不再强壮，马克斯也越来越容易脱离自己的控制，他早就应该预料到。</p><p>　　我的身体，我的强壮！我的……我的……！</p><p>　　想到这约翰有些惊惧，但他还是露出凶恶的表情以掩盖自己的心虚。他一手捂住自己的前胸大口喘息，一手指着身后被护士们围了一圈的，躺在床上的女人，其中一个护士还怀抱着浑身是血的，刚刚产下的正在哭闹的婴儿。<br/>　　马克斯挑衅地直面约翰的眼神，双手叉腰摆出挑战地架势，笑说:“怎么？还要来吗？嗯？”</p><p>　　约翰被气得牙根打战。他脸上青筋暴起，脸涨得通红，牙咬的吱吱作响，仿佛下一秒就会冲上去啃食敌人的猎豹，只是这匹猎豹已不再矫健。作为一个享受权力与地位带来的随心所欲的暴君，被顶撞冒犯的怒火全部由额头的青筋和颤抖的嘴角展现了出来:<br/>　　“你，你，你...”<br/>　　他一把抽出佩剑，高举着转身要向婴儿砍去。马克斯一个箭步冲上前，握紧了拳头，朝约翰的后脑勺结结实实一记猛击，约翰顿时感到整个大脑仿佛被一下抽空了一般，身体失去了控制向前摔倒。马克斯趁他失去战斗力的空档一把从他手里夺过佩剑，剑锋直指约翰的脖子，与剑锋同样冷峻骇人的还有马克斯仇恨的目光。<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…老了…终究是老了。要不是我老了，今天我…我非活吃了你！！”约翰这番喊话已经显得有些外强中干，由于刚刚后脑勺被打了个正着，他迷迷糊糊地，话也说得不利索。“翅膀硬了，居然敢向父亲刀剑相向？！嗯？哈……你想怎么样？”<br/>　　“没想怎样。”马克斯冷冷地看着他，手中的佩剑未曾移开:“放了她和孩子，我就这一个要求。”<br/>　　约翰当然不愿意听他的。他作为父亲的颜面何在？在他心中父比天高，父权即是一切，让他听从自己儿子的威胁，这可是天大的笑话。在他看来，儿子必须为自己所控制，自己必须将权力与财富牢牢握在手里。<br/>　　可是他已经败给了他唯一的敌人——时光，并不是所有的权力都能被牢牢把握，尤其是迟暮的英雄更是如此。<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈哈好！”约翰哈哈大笑，在马克斯惊讶的目光中一闪身离开佩剑的剑锋，然后笑容迅速消失。<br/>　　“行了，你自己看着办吧！”在众人震惊地眼神中，约翰重重地摔门而去。<br/>　　马克斯丢开剑，一个踉跄顺势坐到地板上，他拿下眼镜，用手来回揉搓眼睛，想让自己变得更冷静更清醒一些。父亲的妥协与软弱一直是他追求的东西，然而真要得到了反而没那么兴奋与满足，反倒给他带来了迷茫。他摇摇晃晃地站起身，伸手接过了那个新生命。刚刚还在哭闹的婴儿在他怀里则安静了下来。<br/>　　他会成为一个好的父亲而不走约翰的老路吗？<br/>　　他不清楚。<br/>　　自己的命运从来都不会掌握在自己手中，他实在还没有准备好成为一个父亲。<br/>　　马克斯早就知道会有一个新生命降临到他身边，但他从未重视过，也从未做好准备。当他从震惊中稍微有所缓解时，他毫不犹豫地递了回去。他才不接手这个累赘呢。为什么？除了给他增加负担以及浪费钱，这婴儿还有什么作用呢？曾经倒是有过用处的，那就是自己反抗约翰的工具。不过经历这次争吵后，他也不再需要去通过什么别的东西去气他的父亲了，他对自己的能力已经有了确认，还需要这婴儿做什么呢？<br/>　　那可怜的母亲立马从床上爬下来下跪去恳求他：<br/>　　“伯爵！伯爵！！求求您了！”说话间还夹杂着几声没忍住的抽泣：“求您了！求求您了！我知道是我自己的错误...与您一点关系都没有！”在她的脸上，绝望、恐惧以及卑微、哀求扭曲在一起。刚刚的父子争吵以及马克斯递回孩子的举动着实刺激到她敏感的神经。“我会立刻滚得远远地，远远地！求您..求求您...留下这个孩子吧！他是..是您的儿子啊！”<br/>　　"不..不..他不是我的孩子，他不是他不是..他不是！！你快拿走他！！"马克斯转过头去，他不愿看这个可怜的母亲，也不想再看到那个孽种。<br/>　　“带上他，然后滚！”马克斯背对着那女人，双手抱头喃喃自语:“他不是我的孩子...他不是...他不是...他不是！”<br/>　　如今吼出无情的话语的他，曾经也温柔地对她表达自己的爱意。她在康斯维斯廷只身一人无依无靠，不过她倒还有几分美貌，凭借着出色的服务成为了伯爵府的一个女仆。她是酒鬼的女儿——为了让自己摆脱牢狱之灾把她卖到了康斯维斯廷。<br/>　　发现自己怀孕那天她刚给父亲--她唯一的亲人发了电报，即使没人会回复。<br/>　　但她仍然期待着收到回信的那一刻。<br/>　　当她把怀孕的消息偷偷告诉马克斯时，马克斯笑的很开心，她还从未见过他那么高兴。他轻抚着她的金发说:<br/>　　“那正好。我娶你为妻，你以后就是霍夫曼夫人啦。”<br/>　　这个没人在乎过的可怜的女孩子听到这句情话瞬间感觉自己仿佛沐浴在幸福的光芒之中，她从来没有过这般充实的感觉，她顺势倒在马克斯的怀里并紧紧拥抱住他，恨不得永永远远地粘着他，就算为他死去。<br/>　　不过现在说什么都没用了，可能是她早就熟悉了被抛弃的感觉，她抹了抹眼泪缓缓地抱起了还睁不开眼的婴儿。她决定要把这个孩子养大，只是她还不知道她的明天在何方。<br/>　　她一步一步地缓缓地向大门走去，然而刚经历了生产的她身体实在是虚弱极了，每走一步都需要花时间弯下腰喘息一阵。从临时搭设的病床到门的距离不是很长，她走的却很艰难很痛苦。<br/>　　她的短暂生命也是如此。<br/>　　她没有回头看一眼马克斯，她一定恨他，恨到仅仅是一眼也不愿意去看他。她只知道这个曾经带给她无比的幸福的人又把她推进了地狱。<br/>　　马克斯听到门被打开的声音时，闭上眼睛惬意地长出了一口气。棘手的事情还算是处理的比较轻松，轻松得他转过身来并且开始自顾自地笑了起来。<br/>　　但当听到一声清脆的剑刺入身体的声音时，他的脸像覆盖了一层冰一样凝固住再也笑不出来了。<br/>　　约翰一脸嫌恶地推开脸上还带着惊惶的那个女仆的尸体，并把她踢到了一边。在尸体倒下前顺势接住了满身是母亲的血的婴儿。他单手举着那婴儿，在马克斯震惊又呆滞的目光下擦了擦婴儿身上的血：<br/>　　“自己犯下的错误...自己解决吧？”说罢将婴儿抛了出去，马克斯下意识地伸出手接住了他。约翰转身离去，医生护士斜着眼私下里议论着他，也跟着出去了。<br/>　　一瞬间仿佛全世界只剩下了马克斯和这个新生命。<br/>　　马克斯怀抱着那个婴儿，呆呆地愣在原地。直到婴儿开始咧着嘴哭喊，他才意识到这是实实在在发生的事情。<br/>　　与他一同发愣的还有老管家赫尔曼。也许是震惊这个新生儿，也许是震惊约翰的妥协。<br/>　　马克斯回过神来就直接把婴儿扔给赫尔曼，转身就走了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>